Officer Geoffrey Kicks
Geoffrey Kicks has always taken the safe route. He does his job and he doesn't pick sides. As such, Geoffrey has become something of a pushover and a loner. But his loose ties to the video game industry as a low level security guard for Macrohard Developers forces Geoffrey into a position of choosing between old and new; light and dark. Fictional History Early Life Geoffrey Kicks had dreams and aspirations as a young man. But as is often the case in life, dreams fall to the wayside as reality takes over. After years of struggling to make it by, Geoffrey found himself in a low level, but moderately paid position as a security guard for Macrohard Developers. Geoffrey knew little of the company he worked for, and nor did he care to. By the same token, he didn't bother himself with listening to the protestors that often picketed outside of his building. He kept them in line and kept to himself. 2007 (PEH2) Until one day, when his company's president Phillip Yates was passing by a protest and his top bodyguard Nack took it upon himself to harass a protestor by the name of Ray Storm. Forced to quell the commotion, Kicks was too distracted to notice the strategic placement of a Nexus Disc in the pockets of many of the protestors - and of himself as well. Upon finding and using the disc, Geoffrey found himself transformed into King Bowser and whisked away into the video game world, where he learned that he had been chosen to help save it from a virus that Phillip Yates had been unleashing into worlds other than those he himself had created. Caring little for this conflict, Geoffrey declined, but had no idea how to return to Earth, and so he remained in Bowser's Castle and waited. Nack, the bodyguard who had started the commotion on Earth eventually arrived at Bowser's Castle, with a collection of prisoners. He single-handedly bested Geoffrey and took over the castle as his own, locking Geoffrey in the dungeons beneath the castle, where he shared a cell with the protesters who had agreed to fight for the gaming world. Geoffrey and his cellmates soon found rescue at the hands of a man named Elias Locke, and Geoffrey reluctantly agreed to join this group and follow Elias to Installation 05: Delta Halo. There, Geoffrey fought on the side of the protestors against the creations of his own employer and was vital in the victory that saw the viral destruction of Halo and all of Macrohard's game worlds. Geoffrey escaped the battle and returned to Earth, back in his position of security outside Macrohard. He woke up and saw Phillip Yates creeping out of the building and into a nearby neighborhood, where he broke into the home of his Vice President, Fiona Braddock. Yates had discovered that she had betrayed him and recruited the entire army against him, including Geoffrey. As Yates prepared to seek his revenge, Geoffrey arrived on the scene and stopped him, rescuing Fiona and becoming a hero. But Geoffrey's heroic tale was short lived, when he began recalling to the public his tales of not only saving Fiona, but the entire video game world. Coming across as a bit insane, Geoffrey fell out of favor with the public and he soon resigned from his position at Macrohard. Hoping to maintain his heroism to some extent, Geoffrey took up a job at the same Prison Facility that Nack and his partner Drago had been sent to after the Video Game War. But this new position was less glamorous then he had hoped and Jeff found himself at the constant ridicule of his incarcerated old enemies. And so, Officer Kicks was left on his own, knowing that he was vital in saving one world, while another world remained completely in the dark about the entire ordeal. 2009 (PEH3) Drago took a particular liking to harassing Kicks over the subsequent 2 years. His cellmates would frequently join in and Kicks eventually had to resign himself to being a babysitter of these full grown delinquents. This brand of torment would eventually come to an end in exchange for another. After supervising the incarceration of Ash Hunter and some unpleasent visits from both Julie Lien and Amethyst Barone, Kicks found himself as the prime witness of a prison breakout orchestrated by Amethyst and Nack. Kicks was powerless to stop Nack and the other inmates, who had been powered by Amethyst's Nexus Program. Nack knocked Kicks unconscious and had his new lackies carry him off to a prison facility of their own, deep inside the Omega Halo Installation. Geoffrey sat in this dark cell made up of electric blue light bars in complete isolation, until the arrival of a familiar face: Nate Valdez. His unconscious form was brought in by another familiar face: Fiona Braddock under the mental control of Amethyst Barone. Shortly after Nate's arrival, both he and Geoffrey began to slowly transform into their old video game personae: Super Mario and King Bowser. This innevitable side-effect of Amethyst's program was the reason they were captured before their powers manifested. And upon Nate's awakening Amethyst herself arrived in her own video game persona: the hologram entity known as Cortana. Amethyst than made Jeff an offer. Once her program had finished bringing the video game world to Earth, she was willing to make Geoffrey the ruler of his own kingdom, in exchange for his allegiance to her. And as a test to prove his loyalty, Amethyst requested that he murder Nate, who she deemed partly responsible for the death of her late fiance Phillip Yates. Amethyst then left Geoffrey to make his decision, under the supervision of her assistant: the floating robotic orb known as 343 Guilty Spark. Under the unnerving influence of the bizzare little orb, Geoffrey eventually snapped under the pressure and pinned Nate to the ground. He than began to strangle the life out of him, as Guilty Spark egged him on to finish him off. Geoffrey laps into hysteria was interrupted by the arrival of Nate's roommate Elias Locke and his little pink sidekick Kirby, who had in their posession a Spartan Helmet. Elias deactivated the electric cell bars and released Nate. But Geoffrey, having snapped out of one hysterical attack, had now lapsed into an apologetic insanity, curled in a corner begging for forgiveness. Elias left Geoffrey and explained to Nate that the helmet was the key to shutting down the program that was powering their enemies. Guilty Spark, infuriated by this act of rebellion, fired a giant laser beam out of his eye and straigh into Elias' chest. Now it was the robot's turn to laps into insanity, and the lives of both Nate and Elias were both in severe danger. This crisis snapped Kicks out of his hysteria and he ran to the aid of his friends. Diving in front of them to block another laser attack from the psychotic floating machine. Kicks used his Bowser shell to deflect Spark's attacks, while the gravely injured Elias gave Nate the Spartan Helmet and instructed him on how to shut down the Omega Halo Installation. Nate ran to his new destination, leaving Kicks to shield Elias from further attack. And while he kept up the defensive, Elias' sidekick Kirby handled the offensive, challenging 343 Guilty Spark to a battle that could only end in death. Elias and Geoffrey then witnessed the most epic battle of flying colors, as Kirby absorbed Spark's powers and faught fire with fire. In the end, Kirby was able to destroy Guilty Spark, allowing Nate to complete his mission. Upon doing so, he returned to his friends and helped Geoffrey lead Elias back to the battlefront. Geoffrey, Elias, Nate, and Kirby arrived at the main battlefield just in time to find their friends Miles Spectre and a no longer mind controlled Fiona Braddock being held at gunpoint by Master Chief. Geoffrey then witnessed an amazing sight. As he brought Elias and Nate within a few feet of Miles, the Tri-Forces that each of them posessed created a Tri-Force Field protecting all of them from enemy attacks. With this new shield, the tables had turned and Geoffrey and his fellow soldiers charged on their disoriented enemies. Kicks used his fire breathing Bowser abilities in conjunction with Nate's Super Mario Fire Flower powers in a team up against Master Chief. Building up his courage, Goeffrey soon charged headlong into Master Chief, only to discover that his physical abilities were far superior to all around him. As Chief prepared to deliver a deadly blow to Kicks, Nate raced to his aide and tried to strike down Master Chief on his own. Thought Nate too was unable to over power the Chief, he was able to distract him long enough for Miles to attack in the form of Super Sonic, ending the battle of Omega Halo and thus the 2nd Game War came to a close. When the dust had settled, Kicks found that his heroism did not go unnoticed this time, as it had in the previous Game War. Officer Geoffrey Kicks was approached by government officials to lead a task force established to deal with further "other worldly threats" that may follow Amethyst's attempt at digital world domination. Despite years of past isolation and ridicule, Geoffrey had finally made an impression on both his friends and the world. Production Notes *Kicks is played by Tom Donaghue. *Kicks was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series. *Kicks is 1 of only 4 characters to have his surname revealed before the third film of the trilogy. :*The other 3 being Fiona Braddock, Eddie Naka, & Phillip Yates. :*Kicks' name is never mentioned verbally in the 2nd film, but the full name appears on the screen when he is being interviewed in the final act. *Geoffrey's full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*GEOFFREY is the first name Geoffrey St. John a skunk who specializes in espionage and leads the 2nd generation of the Acorn Secret Service in cooperation with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. ::*This character can be seen on the cover of the newspaper that Nikki is reading in her prison cell, during PEH3. ::*The final mission of the 1st generation Secret Service was the rescue of Prince Elias Acorn, the namesake of Elias Locke. ::*One member of the 2nd generation Secret Service was Valdez the Chameleon, the namesake of Nate Valdez. :*KICKS or Kicks a Lot was a kangaroo who served in the Robotropolis Spy Network, which served a similar purpose as the Acorn Secret Service, during the time period when the latter was temporarily disbanded. Category:Main Characters